


Bee, Boop~

by STsuki



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-07-11
Packaged: 2018-07-22 20:57:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7453696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STsuki/pseuds/STsuki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Desafortunadamente en este universo Sam no tiene alma, Dean es un demonio y Castiel ama las abejas. Gabriel solo es hilarante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bee, Boop~

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hayako](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hayako/gifts).



> Hola, excelente Domingo! esta historia es para hayako y su petición para el intercambio "Slash Drabbles" de Facebook, en el que pide "Algo más sweet de la época en la que Dean era un demonio".
> 
> Espero que sea de tu agrado :D

—Cassie, por favor hermano bebé espera aquí unos minutos. Solo necesito encontrar al puto Winchester de los-

—Boop~ No malas palabras al padre no le gusta.

Gabriel sonrió sardónico y empujó a Castiel a una mesa en la esquina más alejada. Escaneo el bar mugriento y como siempre su hermano ya había hecho aparecer un juego de mesa y una pequeña bolsa de miel. El mismo la recolectaba y se sentía orgulloso de sus especiales amigas: las abejas.

—Iré de nuevo con el Winchester bebé, aquí no está su pu- Dean. No está Dean —continuó al ver a Castiel con el ceño fruncido. Para sufrir  locura debido a su gracia inestable, aún podía dar las peores miradas de desaprobación. Más que Michael.

En un parpadeo y el siguiente Gabriel se había ido y la puerta de la cantina se  abrió estrepitosamente dejando ingresar a un muy ebrio, y muy animado Dean Winchester.

A Castiel le gustaba Dean. Sí, era un demonio. Su existencia era una abominación y mientras pedía un  trago y se hacía con el micrófono para el karaoke también creía que ahí, en el fondo de su pútrida y densa aura demoniaca existía un destello, brillante, brillante y cálido. Familiar.

Le daría miel seguro que le gustaba, a todos les gustaba la miel, incluso mientras miraba embelesado como es que se ponía a cantar, seguía creyendo que la miel sería buena para él y ese destello brillante en su interior.

La canción termino y aplaudió con fuerza, el no tenía cerveza para arrojarle a Dean, las personas eran tan consideradas al alabarte arrojándote las cosas que amabas. Después de 30 palmadas exactas inclino el rostro hacia su juego y luego la silla frente a él fue ocupada por Dean.

—Hola, ángel, ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Dónde está tu perro guardián?

—Hola Dean, espero a Gabriel, fue con Sam  para cerciorarse que tú estabas aquí justo antes de que llegaras. Y... yo no tengo un perro guardián, eres el que debería. ¿Miel?

Dean parpadeo y una lenta sonrisa confusa e impertinente se apodero de sus labios.

—No muñeca gracias, cerveza ¿Ves?

—Veo, es una lástima, voy a llamar a mi hermano.

Dean rio al verlo desinflarse dramáticamente y le arrebato la bolsita, poniendo los ojos con fuerza.

—No sé que tienes tú y tu hermano para hacernos tales pecadores, ya sabes, no creo que Sam deje a Gabriel en un buen tiempo, sí entiendes lo que quiero decir bebé.

Castiel inclino el rostro curioso bajo el intenso escrutinio de Dean quien con total descaro lamio su labio inferior y palmeo sobre sus pantalones. Cas lo ponía caliente, siempre, pero ahora que podía notar la “divinidad” a su alrededor, parecía un jodido afrodisiaco.

—¿Qué te parece si vamos por pay y hamburguesas?

—No debería, eres un demonio, pero me gusta la carne. Y las flores escapan de tu cabello cuando me miras. Incluso hay abejas alrededor, y un colibrí en tu hombro. También tengo la impresión de que hay algo importante que debo hacer por ti, pero no puedo recordar que es. Tal vez si paseamos después de la cena recuerde.

—Y quizás hermoso, sí aun después del paseo sigues sin recordar puedes venir a dormir conmigo.

Castiel pensó en ello detenidamente y luego sonrió.

—Quizás.

Dean extendió su mano y luego salieron con calma de la cantina, casi felices. Dean tenía la sospecha, que si todo hubiese salido “bien”, ni él, ni Sammy, ni sus bonitos ángeles, serían felices alguna vez.

**Author's Note:**

> Disculpen los errores, no duden en hacerlos notar, pero mis ojos me matan y el brillo no me deja concentrarme en la corrección.


End file.
